High School Fame
by UndeCideD94
Summary: what happens wen 2 best friends move 2 a new school and run into the famous actor/singer Jace Wayland. what will happen wen they come face 2 face? will Rose change her mind about him or will she hate him even more? And what is Rose hiding? sum not good
1. Chapter 1

_High School Fame_

_Prologue_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own....sadly.**_

**_soo go easy on me plzz this is my first fan fic and first story. i don't noe whether it is good or nt but hoping u guys can tell me_**

**_so plzz R&R_**

**ROSE P.O.V**

"What do you think it will be like here? Do you think anyone will talk to us?" I asked Lucy my best and currently my only friend here at Areal High. She and I both transferred here to the US from Australia. It was a big but necessary step for me. Luce didn't need to transfer but she did anyway. She said that she couldn't leave me on my own but secretly I think that she wanted to come here herself. Anyway since we transferred and don't know anyone we thought we had to get a place of our own but it turns out we could stay at the school, cause apparently they have a lodge for the students. So here we are in the student lodge at 8am eating breakfast and chatting. I looked at Luce as she answered my question.

"People will talk to you Rose, especially the boys, so you have nothing to worry about. I'm the one who people won't talk to. So this place has been great but I don't know we haven't been out much except to get food, but, it's still not home."

As we walk through the gates of our new school I catch a glimpse of the buildings, and to me it looks like a strict-ass private school and I immediately rethink my decision to move. I turn to Lucy and see that she is looking at the buildings with awe, while I look at it with horror. If I look at the buildings any longer I would run out of school, so I grab hold of Lucy's sleeve and drag her off to the front office for our timetables.

The lady at the front office gave us our timetables along with a couple of maps and told us that the school put us in the same class for most of our subjects except for one. I had chosen self defence, where as Luce had chosen music & dance (which to me sounds like two subjects). She was good at stuff like that. The bell still hadn't gone so we made our way out into the school ground. There was one thing that the office lady had failed to tell us and that was how to READ these things. So here we are looking for our building and class. The paper says something about a block A, what the HECK is that? I usually like to work things out for myself but I could see that Luce was getting stressed and so decided to ask someone. I looked around and saw a boy sitting by himself and turn to Luce and say "come on let's ask that boy." She looked surprised but relaxed a bit. I gave him the once over and decide that he was safe.

"Hi," I said "I'm Rose and this is my friend Lucy. We were wondering if you could point us in the right direction for...umm...Block A? We're new here." he points to the building closest to us with a shaky hand. "Thanks...umm...what's your name?"

"D-derrick. My name is Derrick" he sort of stuttered.

"Thanks Derrick." I said. "It was nice meeting you."

As we head over to our block, there was a sort of disturbance only it was different. On one side of the school there were half the girls while on the other side the rest. I turned to Luce and saw confusion on her face. I turned back to the crowd and considered going to see what was happening, then, I turned back to Luce. We looked at each other for a moment then just shrugged and walked on.

_**so did u enjoy tell me wat u think **_

_**Jace isn't in it...yet :( but he will be lol**_

_**UndeCideD94**_

_**R&R plzz so i noe whether 2 go on or not**_


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: OK so this is a pretty quick update but it will also be the last for a while. Im moving houses and need to pack. Also school is about to begin so I have alot of things to do. But enjoy and ...umm if any one has any suggestions as to how to make this better plzz review and tell me im open to ideas.  
p.s before I forget I decided to throw Edward into his story as well but it is still under MI. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: don't i wish it were me...**

"So students today we have two new pupils and a celebrity amazingly. Everyone please welcome Jace Wayland and the other to students to class. I'm pretty sure most of you will treat them like normal students." Ms. Herondale said dismissing me and Luce as if we weren't there. I immediately didn't like her.

Me and Luce were the last ones into the class and so all the seats were mostly taken except for two. Sadly one was situated next to Jace while the other next to a very handsome guy. He had bronze hair which shined in the little sun that was peeking through the window and these beautiful, penetrating, topaz eyes that made me fall in love with the colour. His skin was very pale almost white yet he pulled it off. He was quite muscular and from all the glances he as getting from the girls he was also very popular. Jace on the other hand was completely different. Her had gorgeous blonde hair that made my eyes hurt if I looked at it for too long. His eyes were a golden-green that sparkled when he laughed. And he too was also very well built not to mention popular. I didn't really know him but i wasn't going to take the chance and be friendly with him. I did it once and the result was horrid, but I don't really want to talk about that. They were both at least six foot tall and gorgeous.

I was headed for the seat at the back next to the handsome guy, when I caught the look on Lucy's face. It told me everything that I needed to know. So as much as it bugged me I went and sat down next to Wayland, sadly. I was surprised that the seat was empty but I guess since he was new and famous the teacher tried to keep all the girls away from him. Whatever it's not like she didn't like him as well. She kept glancing over every couple of minutes, it was disgusting, she was like 30 and that's a compliment.

I was too busy thinking of ways to get away from Jace that I didn't realise that he was staring at me. I was being careless and had put my guard down, but when I realised that he was staring up they went again.

I saw momentary shock on his face, yea that's right buster don't mess with me. But, the satisfactory of the situation was soon replaced with shock as his reaction was the same as me. _Maybe there's more to this guy than I thought. No what am I saying, he is the same as all the other celebrities. _This was proven by the smirk he gave me when he saw the shock on my face. He was amused, I was uninterested.

"so," I said "and everyone told me I was stupid to say all those things about you. But it looks like I'm right again."

"No hi? Gosh what a nice introduction. You know who I am so who are you? Not that it matters. The teacher didn't think so." he smirked.

"yea but I wouldn't believe what a 35 year old lady had to think if she is so desperate to be in love with a...well an arrogant, self-centered, pompous, ass-prick. " I shot back "now if you don't mind I would like to get on with my work so I can be done with HER and you." I finished sweetly.

"Ohhh, feisty. I like feisty." He replied.

"Yea, well, I like Johnny Depp that doesn't mean that he likes me."

"Well he could if you met him. And you could meet him with this." I turned to see what he was holding in front of my face. It was a pass to the premiere of Alice in Wonderland. The sequel. The one that me and Luce already had tickets to.

"Thanks" I said "but I already have one. Me and Luce are going together. But I'm sure that Ms. Herondale over there would say yes." I said sweetly in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yea, but she's not the one that I asked now is she?" for the second time in that hour this boy that I was so against made me rethink the one conclusion that I had come to seven years ago. That all celebrities were the same. Luckily for me the bell rang and I didn't have to answer his question.

Jace POV

The moment I saw her I knew she was different but I wasn't going let my guard down just yet. I pretended to not know her name when in reality that was the first thing that I learnt. As she walked into the classroom I could see that she was looking for a seat so I purposefully sat down in the two seater at the front, hoping that she would be the one who would sit there.

And she did. She was different than most girls, she didn't swoon over me and I liked that, but I don't think that she likes me at all which I didn't like. Anyway I was going to try and change that.

I had a ticket to the premiere but she said no (surprise, surprise). I didn't know her timetable but if I had anything to do with it, then by the end of the day I would be in every one of her classes. I had a feeling that I would see her again today. I'm going to made her change her mind about that.

She's beautiful even when she's in a rush. Like when she started to run out of the room. Ugh. Get a grip Wayland, get a grip. Are you seriously going weak at this girl. But I will get her to notice me.

Rose POV

Okay so I have to stay away from him. His making me question my beliefs and don't like it. Not to mention that I feel uncomfortable around him. Ugh. What am I going to do. I mean he is one of the celebrities that I hate… well hated he's just different in person. Ok so I mean it's not like he's going be in all my classes.

Apparently I was wrong and he was in my next class as well, sitting there with a small grin on his face. When he saw me he lifted an eyebrow and cocked his head to the seat beside him. Pompous ass-pick. He purposefully made sure that I would end up next to him. Luce wasn't in this class so it was just me and him in self-defense. Well if I was partnered with him (which it looked like I was), he was in for a beating.

The teacher went up to the front of the room and asked people to get into their stances to see what level they were on. I was a black belt in karate, so I would just transfer all my knowledge of that into this and give him a whooping.

"alright everyone I want Archer and Wayland over here. Watch their stance and try to improve your own. Okay you two I want you Archer to attack and wayland cut her off."

We did just that. I attacked thinking that I would get him in the head and maybe deflate his ego a little. Sadly he blocked me amazingly quick.

"Oww that really hurt" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Is that all you've got?" I shot back.

"Not in the least." He replied.

"No talking please" said the coach. Glad to see he wasn't taking any sides.

Once the lesson was over so was my day. I decided that I would go home as I had free periods for the rest of the day, and rest.

Apparently so did he. At first I thought that he was going to another class, until I noticed him following me. I stopped suddenly and he almost ran into me.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Hello to you to, you're not half bad at the whole defense thing."

"I know" I said. No need to lie, or be modest. He certainly wasn't.

"Now who's cocky?" he said while raising an eyebrow.

"Look get to the chase I need to get home and it's a long walk."

"I thought you said you live at the lodge?"

"How do you know that? I never told you that. Whatever. I don't really care. But I _used_ to live there until this morning when I got a call saying that the apartment that we looked at, me and Luce" I said answering his questioning look. "was available for rent. I even went ahead and changed my timetable accordingly. And now I can't change back so I don't really have the same classes as Luce anymore. But you, it looks like I'm stuck with you." I replied unhappily.

"well since we get along soo well" he said sarcastically "would you like a lift?" he asked.

Well that was a surprise and he could she that I was surprised, which put an amused little smirk on his face. I knew that I should have said no… but he was just so nice about it apart from the comic look on his face, I couldn't say no.

"Fine, on one condition, I drive" I could see the shock on his face, both from my accepting his offer and my condition. But he quickly hid it behind a mask of quiet amusement.

"let's go" he said.

"Ahem" I said "keys." He threw them to me and I caught it. "Okay, now we can go."

_**A/N please R&R. I don't know where this will g from here but plzz I'm open to suggestions and would love it if you could tell me where I need to improve. I know I'm not great but am I really bad? Some constructive criticism wouldn't go astray. But plzz don't be mean. This is my fist fan fic and don't know whether is good or not.**_

_**P.S I probably won't be updating very often as I'm moving houses but I'll tri my best.**_

_**Enjoy the new chapter. **_

_**Riting 4 u**_

_**XOXOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: so I got a few reviews and one of them suggested that I get a Beta so I am now looking for one. Apparently I need to be careful of mistakes(which I already knew since I'm no good at English but yea), so if anyone would like to volunteer as one then I'm listening.**_

_**I know that it has been like MONTHS since I updated but seriously don't bail on me now and plzzz gimme a break I've been moving houses and have lost like most of my stuff. Plus I gotta study 4 a science test and complete a few assignments, not to mention catch upon all the class that I missed when I was away moving hoses. You have no idea what happened I mean I LOST MYLAPTOP of all things to lose, seriously, then I had to rewrite the chapter since it well was AWFUL and school just started. Ugh. I'm screwed, but still trying my best 2 update. Enjoy next chapter. And plzzz be patient I'm doing my best!**_

_**P.S I'm all ears 4advice on where this should go. Sorry for the long Authors note.**_

_**p.p.s have you guys read the following books? If not well they're worth a read. I mean they are totally awesome. They are :**__ VAMPIRE ACADEMY- all five of them_

_HUSH HUSH- currently one book(second one in november)_

_And EVERNIGHT SERIES. (three books)_

_PLUS U ALL HAVE GOTTA CHECK OUT __**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES TV SHOW**__- all I can say is I love Damon (yum yum yum)_

_**DISCLAIMER: not me. Jace owned by Cassandra Claire, I'm not even sure if I spelled it rite.(further proof that I'm not her. LOL)**_

_**XOXO UndeCideD94**_

_Recap: Rose and Jace were going for a drive to her new home. Rose said that she would only go with him she could drive. He said yes and now they are on their way to the flat._

_ROSE POV  
_Ok so maybe it was a mistake to take him up on his offer for a lift. The silence is horrible. I mean it's really uncomfortable and I'm afraid that if I say anything then it will come out pretty rude...not that I care he deserves it. He's such a player and really annoying sometimes, not to mention forceful. He just won't take no for an answer. It kind of pisses me off and yet it is pretty cute as well. _Get a grip Rose you're losing it. _Not surprising with the past that I have._ Ok I gotta stop thinking about that, it was seven years ago I'm a different person now. _

Just at that moment, when all the memories flooded back to me, all the screaming and shouting, the gun shots and the men filming it all, me watching it all happen, unable to turn away or move, from the back garden. Jace interrupted me, asking if I was ok.

"Ye...yea I'm fine." I replied. "Just...uhh... thinking." I tried to smile but I don't think that it came out that way, since the frown between his eyebrows deepened.

"Are you sure? You haven't said anything insulting this whole time and from what I saw earlier I'm not so sure you're the type to 'keep quiet'. Plus you look like you're gonna be sick." He added as an afterthought trying to lighten the mood.

I knew that he was trying to cheer me up because he didn't believe me about 'being okay' and if I was honest with myself, then it was working. But I wasn't honest and so I took it as an insult. It was just as well because I was starting to let this guy in and I have never done that before not with anyone.

The case with Lucy was and is different. She's been my friend since forever. I've known her all my life and she is a girl, even if she doesn't really GET IT she still respects my space and knows that I will tell her things when I feel like it. Plus, unlike some people, she doesn't look at me with sympathy in her eyes. And neither does he. All the people in this school know about what happened thanks to the insane amount of gossips, so, there is a high risk that he knows as well but I prefer to think that he doesn't. Otherwise the situation can get difficult. I can tell that he has something hidden as well but I'm not gonna ask. If he wants to tell me then he will.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're struggling with something." He said, with worry evident in his voice even though he was trying to hide it.

I turned to look at him, as we were already at the apartment. When I caught his eye I saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes, but it was gone so fast that it made me wonder whether I had seen it or not.

"Honestly?" I said quite seriously. He nodded his head. I wasn't going to go into detail about it and if by any chance he didn't know, I wasn't going to tell him at all. For some reason or other I did not want him to look at me with sympathy in his eyes like most people do. I wanted him to treat me like he would a normal person, well maybe a bit better than a normal person, but a normal person none the less.

I wanted to trust him, I really did- even though I hated myself for it. he seemed so sweet when he was away from all those people at school, it made me wonder whether this was really the guy that I had seen on TV, the guy that I had seen be such an asshole to so many people, the guy that I hated.

I took a deep breath and asked him whether he knew about what had happened to me seven years ago, if anyone had told him. He nodded his head so I began with my story. Not all of it but most of the essentials.

"Ok, so, about seven years ago when I was almost ten, I was out with my friends' family. When I got home instead of unlocking the door to our house and walking in I decided to surprise them and go in from the back garden, giddy with excitement over what I did on the weekend. My friend had invited me to go to an amusement park and my parents had said yes. We had, had fun and I was really happy, until I got home. When I reached the backyard I could hear screams and shouts coming from inside so I went over the window and looked inside. What I saw shocked me so much that I couldn't say a word or even move. I looked at my parents and they were tied to a chair with my little brother, he was only three." I whispered the last part the whole while staring at my feet.

I looked up and turned to see Jace with this look in his eyes, which made me realise what I was doing and so I quickly covered up any trace of emotion on my face, which wasn't hard since I've had so much time to practice.

The only person that I knew who could see through my charade is no longer in my life. Luce can read me well but _she _could read me better. The last time I saw her was a few years ago. The day that we had a huge fall out with each other. It was on that day when I decided to move to this place, and Luce being loyal did the same. I'm secretly glad that she came and I think that she knows it. I feel like a stupid girl after that day.

"You're staring at me. Look if you really want me all you have to do is say so you know. I mean you're not really my type but I can make an exception." The comment interrupted my mental flashback and pulled me back down to earth.

I couldn't stand to spend another moment with this guy. He acts like a creep the moment I start to open up to him. Doesn't he know how hard it was for me to tell him all that stuff? _Obviously not Rose, he's a jerk remember?_ I mentally smacked myself.

I turn towards him and look at him with loathing and say "You know, I was just starting to think that you weren't what I thought you were, I guess I was right the first time."

I get out of the car and start back towards the apartment. Before I stepped inside I turned to him and said snidely "the three men standing over my family were three guys who had had their fifteen minutes of fame and were looking for more by brutally murdering my family, just goes to show what fame can do to you I guess." With that I gave him a death stare and started to walk away, I turned back and glared daggers at him while I said "and I was just starting to like you". Before I turned around I saw that unknown emotion in his eyes again. This time I was sure that it was there but I chose to ignore it. He was such a jerk.

JACE POV

As soon as she started to speak I was mesmerised. But when she got to the bit about her parents being tied up the spell was broken. I don't know what made me do it but I put on a look that makes me look like could give a shit, but I did, I don't know what it was about her but I wanted to hold and tell her that it was alright but I didn't... I couldn't.

Most of the time the look makes girls want me more, but I knew it wouldn't work with her. But I did it anyway. The look on her face told me all I needed to know. She was hurt, I knew she was. And yet I didn't try to correct her.

I knew how hard to was for people to open up to someone they just met and yet I didn't say anything. I didn't apologise, I didn't get rid of the look, ask her to continue or even make up some stupid excuse.

She looked hurt especially since I had asked her to tell me her story in the first place.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

With every word I hit my head onto the steering wheel.

This girl was going to be the death of me.

I just can't get the look on her face when she saw me out of my head. She looked so hurt and pissed. God, she looked soo good even when she was mad.

But when she was telling me the story all I wanted to do was to hold her and take away her pain. Make her feel happy. She shouldn't be sad. She deserves more.

The look she gave me when she walked out of the car and up to her front door. When she told me that she was just starting to like me. That had done it. I wanted to scream out to her and say I'm sorry to tell her that I didn't mean it and take t all back. But I couldn't it's like my tongue was stuck to the top of my roof. I couldn't talk at all.

Before she turned on her heel and stalked away she gave me this loathsome look, which made me hate myself even more.

Here I am saying that she should be happy when, I'm making her unhappy as well. What a jerk I am. She was right.

I have to fix this before it gets serious. I have to do something. Stop her from getting sad if I can.

_Flashback: _

_Yo-you have t-to be ...str-stro-strong...son...fo-for...you-your mum...now...a-and y-yours-yourself. I... love...you..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I-I had to get away from all these memories. All these unwanted things.

So I stuck the key in the ignition and drove. I don't know how long I drove for but I somehow ended up at the beach.

I got out of the car and started walking.

As I looked out at the ocean I watched the sun set and let myself be. I put all my guards down thinking that I was alone and immersed myself in my senses.

I could feel the coolness of the breeze on my skin with the faintest of smell of fish _hmm, there must be a fishing station here somewhere_, the soft yet ruff sand between my toes, most would find it uncomfortable, but me on the other hand, it reminded me of the fact that no one's perfect. On one and nothing. I could smell the salty water in the air and taste the saltiness of the ocean on my tongue. I could hear the soft sound of the ocean calling out to me and hear the waves in the distance gently crashing into the Cliffside in the distance, along with the low howl of a lonely dog further away. Never before had I felt so peaceful, so alive... so carefree.

I stayed that way for a while. I don't know how long, when I heard the soft footsteps of a person behind me. The ease of the situation disappeared as easy as it had come with the appearance of this stranger.

I turned around and saw a young girl around my age walking towards me. She looked unsure with herself.

"Hi, my name is Isabelle" she said, uncertainty evident in her voice. "I'm kinda lost and was wondering if you could give me directions to..." she looked down at the paper in her hand and said "Areal High" I looked at her with renewed interest. She seemed to have seen it and said "I'm looking for an old friend. Do you go there?" she asked. I gave her a curt nod. She smiled in return. "Well maybe you know her, her name is Rose, Rose Archer." I looked at her dumbstruck. Who is this girl?

_**A/N: so anyone wanna guess who she is? Plzzz review if I get 5 reviews for this chapter then I will try to update on Thursday. So plzz review. And I'm looking for a Beta so if your free send me review. U guys have been awesome so far. Keep it up!**_

_**XOXO ME!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: okay so never got around to putting it up soon but I couldn't get onto fanfic. DO U HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ANNOYING THAT IS? So I'm really really sorry. For late updates and because of all the mistakes and stuff. Anyway enjoy._

**Plus the characters may be a little (or a lot) depends on how you see it, OOC. Sorry. **

**OK enough enjoy.**

_PREVIOUSLY: _

_Her name is Rose, Rose Archer." I looked at her dumbstruck. Who is this girl?_

_..._

_Who is she? How does she know Rose? What does she want? What should I do? Should I take her to Rose? Or lie?_

She was still staring at me with a look on her face that told me that I was out for I while. I decided that I was gonna take her to Rose. It would give me an excuse to see her again. "Hey, aren't you that Jace Wayland guy? You know the actor/singer?" she suddenly said.

Apparently the look on her face was that of concentration, she was trying to place were she had seen me before. I nodded my head at her still trying to figure out who she was, when out of nowhere she just started laughing like a crazy person.

I gave her a look and she just started to laugh even harder. Once she settled down I asked her what was so funny.

"it's... just... that...she hates you! Like really hates you, and...now...you go to...the same school as her! You're so gonna have hell this year!" she said in between giggles. At the end she broke out into even more laughter. I couldn't help but smile at how right she was.

"What are you smiling about? I just told you that your life is gonna be hell and you're smiling? Are you high or something?" she said confused.

"No, it's just that you're totally right, she's really...outspoken" I replied after a pause.

She giggled once before saying "that's putting it nicely."

"C'mon, I'll take you to her."

We made our way to the car, a conversation flowing easily between us.

It turns out that Izzy, as she prefers to be called, was one of Roses best friends before she moved. They had had some sort of falling out and she wanted to clear it up. Her family had just moved here and she wanted her best friend back.

"So let me get this straight" I said "you were best friends with Rose your whole life and one fight split the two of you up. Wow. It must have been some fight."

"It sort of was, see she was going through a rough patch and ...umm... I'm sorry it's not really my story to tell, you'll have to ask her for the details, but" she half sighed "long story short, one thing led to another and well as a spur of the moment thing I told her that I never wanted to see her again" she got a pained look on her face as she said the last line.

"I think that in a way her moving was a good thing for both of us, this wasn't the first place she moved to though, I haven't seen her in about two years or so. I don't know if she will want to see me again but...well I..."

"You miss her" I finished.

"Yeah, yeah I do." She looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"Well you won't have to wait any longer" I said as I stopped the car.

Before the car had come to a complete stand still she was out of the car and running to the building.

"what number" she asked with a look on her face that resembled a five year old who was told she had a surprise party at home.

"I vaguely remember Rose pressing the number 3" I said "but I'm not quite sure."

"thanks"

"No problem, but I think it's best if I leave, she doesn't really like me much" I replied with a grimace, remembering our last conversation.

"Oh. Okay, see you at school. If it helps I think you're a nice guy. "

"Yeah, that's only cause you have seen me in my tired state. I'm usually much more of a charmer." I said with a wink.

"Oh, now I can see why Rose doesn't like you much, there's the cockiness that she always saw when you were on screen."

"Hey, I'm just telling you the truth, little Lady. So, if telling the truth in my case if being cocky then so be it. I mean look at me." I said pointing to myself. "Cause this, is all just pure Jace, the looks and the attitude. But with my blinding looks no one cares much 'bout the attitude. In fact they love it. I mean one look at me and bam you need sunglasses so, who wouldn't love me?"

I heard her cough something along the line of "...Rose wouldn't..."

"Yeah, well there's an exception to every rule." I Retaliated.

"yeah, well there's two for this one" she smirked as I gave her a funny look. When I didn't get it she sighed and answered "you're forgetting me."

With that she turned away and I got in the car. "So I'll see you at school, pretty boy?" she asked after a second.

I pulled the window down to see her facing me again. I winked at her with a 'ya betcha' and drove away.

I looked into my rear-view mirror and saw her press the button for Roses apartment before she disappeared from my sight.

I had I feeling that I'd be seeing a lot more of her and Rose around the place.

Let's just hope that it was true.

_**REALLY IMPORTANT A/N: so really short chapter so sorry. Before I go though, I wanted to make a few changes to the story. First: I don't think I can fit Edward in after all and I want Rose to have transferred to Areal high by herself and not with Lucy. She is living an apartment alone and Izzy is her best friend. Jace doesn't know the lightwoods and his sister is Clary. So thanks for reading. Enjoy and plzz review. **_

**p.s you all have got to check out Turbulence by ****ddpjclaf actually just read all her stories they are awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: so I'm back and cutting to the chase. Enjoy.

_**Rose P.O.V**_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ That was basically the mantra that I was repeating over and over in my head as I walked up to my third floor apartment and through the door.

It was the mantra I repeated as I cooked dinner and the thing I said as I watched TV, not caring what was on. Even my favourite show **Vampire Diaries, **couldn't distract me from my thoughts.

_Why did I even think that he cared? _

_**Because you're an idiot,**_ said a traitorous voice in my head.

_Great now I'm talking to myself._

There was only one thing to it: avoid him.

This boy affected me in ways that no-one else has. And I had a feeling that it wasn't going to stop there.

I guess that I could try and be bitchy to him so maybe he'll leave me alone, I mean if I turn my bitch-o-meter up to 11 no-one can resist. They hate me; I've done it before as a sort of defence. It doesn't feel good at all, but it gets the job done.

I was pulled out of my plans to avoid and become enemies with _him _by a knock on the door. I hadn't let anyone up, nor does anyone know that I live here so I was curious as to see who it was.

_What if it's Jace?_ The stupid voice in my head said. It made sense too. I mean he is the only one who knows I live here. If it is him then I put my plan into action right here and right now.

As I approached the door, I put on a 'your-not-welcome-so-get-out-and-don't-waste-my-time-look', a speciality of mine. I reached out to the doorknob and twisted it, opening to reveal the last person I expected to see on earth, beaming at me, looking a little nervous.

_Isabelle. _

**Isabelle P.O.V**

As I waited for her to open the door, I was scared shitless. A million thoughts were buzzing through my mind.

_What would she say? Does she hate me? Will she let me in? Does she wanna be friends again or will she scream at me to leave her alone?_

When she opened the door I almost pounced on her. I was smiling at her so much that I thought my face would split.

That is, until I saw her face. It didn't look very welcoming, and I didn't blame her one bit.

When we had our fight a few years back it was all totally my fault. _I _screamed at her, _I _yelled at her,_ I _told her to leave and _I_ blamed her for everything, even when we both knew it was an accident and that it wasn't her fault.

I knew that she blamed herself for what it did to my relationship with my family, and I knew that if I told her it was her fault then it would push her over the edge.

It did.

One look at her face back then told me all that I needed to know. I had pierced out relationship so bad that there was no coming back from it.

_Flashback:_

_I was mad, very mad. The tears had finally stopped, thank goodness, she couldn't see me like this, or else she'd know how much her betrayal really affected me._

_As I looked out the window at the pouring rain I saw the headlights of a very familiar car, it was Alec's. Good he was here...with __**her.**_

_As the car got closer I could see that there was tear tracks on her face. _

"_Looks like Alec got in a few words with her" I said with a smirk._

_If there was anyone madder at her than me it would be Alec. She tore our family apart. _

_Alec got out of the car and walked straight up to me said 'she's all yours, give her everything you've got' and walked inside._

_Rose was slower to walk up to me and more cautious. When she finally got up to me she looked up and there was absolutely no emotions on her face. _

_I was shocked. I had never seen her like this before, except for when we weren't friends. I could feel another emotion there as well but didn't know what it was so I pushed it aside._

"_Hello, Iz, what's new?" she asked in a monotone as if nothing was wrong._

_That was what did it. I was off like an angry bull and nothing could stop me. Who did she think she was to act like nothing was wrong? _

"_WHAT'S NEW? THAT'S ALL YOU'VVE GOT? SERIOUSLY? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM ROSE? HUH? YOU TORE MY FAMILY APART BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T STAND THE THOUGHT THAT AARON LIKED ME MORE THAT YOU COULD YOU? SO YOU WENT OUT AND TOLD MUM AND DAD? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH? YOUR SUPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! WELL GUESS WHAT I NEVER REALLY LIKED YOU FROM THE START, I FELT SORRY FOR YOU SO I BE-FRIENDED YOU. BUT YOU WEREN'T EVEN WORTH MY SYMPATHY."_

_I was lying and I knew it, but I said whatever I could to make her angry at me. To make her hate me. I wanted to hurt her so bad that she would never forget what she did to us._

_But I didn't seem to affect her...not until I said that I was only her friend out of sympathy. When I said that, I saw a flash of anger in her eyes. But then she spoke and her voice wasn't angry, sad or hurt, it was lifeless. It scared me but I didn't show it to her. _

"_I did it to protect you, Iz; you don't know what he is like. I do because I had met him before. He will try to hurt you Iz and I don't wanna see that happen."_

"_How would you know he will hurt me? Huh Rose? He has been nothing but kind to me since I met him. You're the one who hurt me. You destroyed our family and you ruined our friendship. I want you to leave my property now and I never want to see you again. The fact that my parents left me and Alec alone is your entire fault, you ruined my family and if I never see you again it will be too soon."_

_With that I turned around ready to walk away from her for the first and last time. I was ready to never see her again. But then she spoke again, and this time her voice was filled with pain._

"_It was him." She said and I looked at her with confusion._

"_The guy who broke my heart, it was him. I haven't told anyone this Iz but when he got mad or drunk he use to hit me. At first I thought that it was my entire fault because he made me feel like it was. But then one day when I was out with him he was on the phone and a girl approached me. She told me that she was his ex and that I should be careful because when they use to go out he'd hit her and that he would do the same to me. I didn't listen to her then but she was right. I don't want to see you get hurt like I was because I know that he'll do the same to you. I'm sorry for what happened with your family, I really am but I was only trying to protect you. Oh, and don't worry you'll never see me again I know when I'm not wanted. Goodbye Isabelle."_

_And with that she walked away. _

_When she got to the end of the driveway she turned around and said:_

"_You know it only started out as a few slaps here and there, but it gets worse. With me it got so bad that he even tried to-"_

"Are you gonna come in or what?" was what pulled me out of my reverie.

There was a strange emotion in her voice but I couldn't quite place it, I was so nervous.

She stepped back from the door and I took stepped forward into the apartment of my best friend...or at least I hoped she still was.

**Rose P.O.V**

I opened the door and plain shock crossed my features at who I saw there.

It was Isabelle, my best friend..._ex-_best friend.

As I lead her into the house a million questions were going through my mind.

_What is she doing here? Is she still mad? Has she come to tell me off again, to make me feel even worse than I already did? Has something happened? Is Alec here as well? Does she miss me like I miss her? _

I calmed down and started with the most important question of all. "How is everyone?" I asked her.

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Did you tell anyone where you were going?" I asked her. "No, no one."

"Then who's there?" I replied going to answer the door.

_AN: ok so I really wasn't gonna put this up coz not many ppl reviewed but I'll do it anyway. (even though it's like 100 years too late, but FF wouldn't let me on!) also I have a lot of exams for a while so I might not be able to update in a while even though the next chapter is like already written._


	6. Author's Note

AN: okay so I had this idea about a twilight fanfic and thought I'd get an Idea of what you guys think. I have everything set up and ready to go I even wrote a prologue. So I was just wondering if you all think that I should write it or not. Let me know in a review plz?

Sorry this isn't a chapter, but here's the summary:

**It's been a hundred and fifty years since Edward left Bella in new moon and he is now getting married to a human girl, who looks a lot like Bella. What will she do? **

**Bella is one of the most powerful vampires alive and she has finally healed from Edward's departure. Sure it still hurts but she is better and living her life. She is also princess Volturi and happy. But, what happens when the Cullen's come over for Edward's wedding?**

**Will she be happy for him or hurt that he found someone else? And what secret is she keeping about her human life that she refuses to share with anyone but Rosalie? And how does Rose know her secret? **

**So many questions, not so many answers. Read to find out!**

Let me know what you think!


End file.
